The Vampire of London
by Amelia Novak
Summary: Ciel learns about a contract from Sebastian's past. Learning his love for a human, Ciel intrest quirks in the girl 'Amelia Francine'. Only Hell knows what happens when Ciel's digging leads  Sebastian to learn that she's still alive. SebastianxOC
1. Chapter 1

Today had been a long day for Ciel Phantomhive. _A person was nearly drained of all their blood, barely clinging to life. _Sighing, Ciel rubbed his temples as he entered his study. Sebastian trailed in after him. "A snack, master?" The Phantomhive butler gestured to the cake he baked, as he poured his Young Master a hot cut of Earl Grey tea. Ciel shook his head as he sat down in his large, plush chair. "Just the tea, Sebastian." Sebastian, in turn, gave a curt nod, a "Yes, My Lord.", and a steaming cup of Earl Grey infront of said 'Lord.' Sebastian looked at Ciel.

He had his left hand curled up in a fist, propping his head up on an incline, and his right hand was sprawled out to the left of the tea cup, fingers tapping away at the desk. His eyes watched the subtile vibrations in the dark liquid. "Is somthing the matter, My Lord?" Sebastion inquired. Ciel's gaze lifted to meet Sebastian's. He sighed and returned his eyes to the steam rising from the tea. "Nothing at all." Ciel commented, lazily as he leaned back in the chair, eyes closing in comfort. Ciel was tired with all this work, he wanted time to relax. And that's just what he'll do.

"Sebastian, you've lived quite a while, haven't you?" Ciel asked, breaking the silence. Sebastian perked an eye brow. "I have. What of it, My Lord?" Ciel opened his eye, looking over at the demon. "What was your favorite past contract?" Sebastian's eyes widened in the slightest. "Where is this question coming from, Master?" Ciel sighed. "Just answer the question, Sebastian." Sebastian smirked. "I believe it was in the 1500's or so." Sebastian stared, placing a hand to his chin in thought. "It was an American plantation owner who was contracted to me." Ciel sat up. "Why do you fancy that one? Any reason?" Sebastian looked thoughtful for a moment, before smirking. "Yes, actually. He had a daughter, and her and I, we we're what you would call lovers." Ciel offered a chuckle. "And you're sure it wasn't one-sided? I never knew demons had the audacity to do such a thing." Sebastian smirked wide. "Master, I'm hurt. Of course we can love, its just, more times than none, it's another demon. This human, though, was extarordinary. A soul with a fragrence much like yours." Ciel looked out side breifly, before locking gazes with Sebastian.

"Well go on," Ciel said, offering the seat infront of his desk. He then clasped his hands benethe his chin. "Tell me about this life." Sebastian chuckled, taking the seat. "Certantly, My Lord."

1515 Louisiana Plantation.

"Micah Francine, what is it you wish?" The man known as Micah Francine seemed to be sitting nowhere. Cross-legged in front of a crow, but it was not the crow that spoke. The voice echoed off the walls, coming from nowhere as well. "Yes, I heard you can aid me." Micah stood up. "Even if the price is my soul!" He crow tilted his head. "What is it you wish?" It repeted again. "I want to find the men who raped and murdered my wife! I want you to kill them for me!" The thirty-eight year old man had rage in his eyes. "You cannot go back on this contract. The death of the men who killed your loved one, is that what you wish?" Micah stood still. "Yes." Laughter echoed through the space."Then let the contract be made."

...

"Devenith Jericho?" Micah asked once more to be sure. Unlike his black hair and black eyes, his daughter was the perfect image of her mother. Rolling curls of deep orange contrasted against her icy blue eyes. "Yes, father." She smiled, looking at the new servent. "Devenith is a perfect name!" The sixteen year old Amelia Francine smiled at the twenty year old her dad had hired. "I'm sorry you didn't have a name, Devenith." Amelia looked up at him. He had warm, honey-brown eyes, medium length brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, and a warm skin tone. "I am honored, Ma'am. Thank you for the most impressive name." His voice was sincere. "Don't mention it, Deve." She smiled brightly.

_**"When she smiled, it's seemed like time stopped. How I miss is so.." Sebastian spoke, trailing off. Ciel snapped his fingers. Sebastian smirked, and resumed.**_

"Amelia, you don't mind showing Devenith here around the plantation, do you? I have a town meeting I must get to, and I trust he can protect you, should anything happen." Micah quickly threw on a long coat, hustling out the door. Amelia blinked a few times, before sighing. "I guess not. Goodbye, father. Be safe." She raised a hand to the door, sadly. Looking over to Devenith, a sad smile worked into a laugh. "Alright, Deve. Follow me. I show you outside, then in." Devenith made no move to follow her. Amelia looked back at him, throwing a glace. "Devenith? Are you okay?" Devenith tilted his head to the side, smiling. "I was going to ask you the same question, Ma'am" Devenith watched a blush crawl up her cheeks at his caring gaze. "Don't look at me like that, you'll make me blush." He chuckled at her, cupping her cheek, and earning her attention once more. "The rosey colour is a good look for you." That only made Amelia darken a shade. She reached up for his hand, clutching it lightly in hers. "I've never been okay, Deve." Amelia smiled up at him, answering his question prior. "But I will be. It takes time." She turned on her heel, dragging Devenith behind her. "Come on! Let's go to the servants house. They really like us! African American or not, they're people and we treat them as such!"

_**"She was always so headstrong. Defiantly unique." Sebastian looked at his master. "Am I boring you yet, Master?" Ciel waved a dismissive hand. "Keep going, Sebastian." Sebastian laughed. "As you wish."**_

"And here is my room." Amelia let go of Devenith's hand as they entered her room. It had lots of dark purple tapistries and royal red bed dressings. "Sorry if it's a little dark for your liking." She then rubbed her head. "I did yours mainly in black. My apologies if you distaste the colour." Devenith placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "It's alright. I rather like the colour." She turned around smiling up at Devenith. His warm eyes made her shutter, and a feeling new to her swirled inside of her. "Umm, Deve?" She asked, timid "What is it, Ma'am?" Amelia smiled, "First, if you have to call me anything, be it Miss Amelia or Miss Amy. Ma'am makes me sound too old." Devenith dipped his head at her words. "Of course, Miss Amelia." She smiled. Then her expression changed. Her cerulean eyes housed sadness as she hung her head. "Nevermind, it was a foolish question." Devenith put his finger under her chin, pulling up her gaze. "You can ask me anything, Miss Amelia." She opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes closed and she slumped forward, passed out. He caught her body, looking down incredulous.

_**"It was then that her father came home. He told me all about his family. Starting with his wife, and ending with his daughter's condition." Sebastian looked over to Ciel who looked milding interested. "What was wrong with her?"**_

"And because of those birthing complications, the doctor said she most likely will die at the age of twenty." Micah said sadly, looking down at his daughter. Devenith had just cariied her to bed when her father had walked in. "He immune system hardly fights off any infection, and i'm always worried she'll die at the ring of a bell." Micah looked up to Devenith. "That's why I need you to finish what I cannot." Micah pressed his hand on Devenith's shoulder. "I don't sell my soul to a devil for no reason." Micah turned to press his lips to Amelia's forehead. "I'll be at the docks til late tonight, please watch over her." Micah turned to leave, smiling over his shoulder at Devenith who's eyes never left the sweating form of his daughter. "Dress her in a nighttime gown, won't you? She much be awfully uncomfortable." And with that Micah, was out the door for the night. Devenith didn't move til he heard the horse trotting away in the distance. Amelia stirred, sitting up. Her eyes drifted over to Devenith. "Hey." She said meekly. Devenith just continued to stare at her. "What?" Amelia inqured. Devenith gave her a confusing glance before kneeling to her level. Amelia pulled her legs so she could sit on the side of the bed. "What's with that fave, Deve?" Said serveant reached a hand to touch her forehead. "You must be really sick." Amelia's eyebrows knitted together. "How so?" Devenith narrowed his gaze. "I knew you were awake. I know you heard every word. So why act like you don't know?" Ameila sighed, sliding off the bed and dropping to her knees in front of Devenith. She then proceeded to push him to the floor and lay on top of him. "I hear it." She murmured.

"Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump." Amelia mimmicked quietly. "You have a heartbeat. How ever unnatural it may be, it's there. Now-" She grabbed Devenith's shoulder flipping him on top of her. She pointed to her chest, which has a light coating of sweat. "Listen." She mumbled. Devenith obliged. He heard her own heartbeat, sparratic thought it may be. "Let that be a reminder to you," Amelia spoke, rolling herself back on top. "I'm human. Even thought not all of us are the same, some people will accept you, no matter what." Her starry blue eyes clouded over as she looked up to Devenith. "Please, undress me." She pleaded. Devenith nodded, clearly astonished by her words. He stood up, his arms encirling her. Amelia clung to the cloth to his chest, as he unlased the bodice of the dress. As it fell to the floor, Devenith felt the girl in his arms shiver. "Don't leave me." Amelia said weakly before he felt her weight gain. Even in her unconscince forme, her grasp never loosened. Instead of dress her, Devenith carried Amelia to the bed, holding her through the night as she slept.

_**"And what if her father walked in on you two? I believe it was unheard of for a servant and a plantation owners child." Sebastian nodded at Ciel's inquire. "It was, but her father was afraid of me. More or less, her knew we were in love. It was a secret he could keep. I made her happy, he wouldn't take me away. "Alright, Sebastian. Finish this up. I want to hear it all before I retire for the night." Sebastian nodded. "Then I'll skip to the end."**_

Beating all odds, Amelia contiuned to survive past age twenty. Making it to twenty two. After taking Micah's soul, Devenith returned to the plantation. It was Micah's dying wish that he did one last time. Devenith entered the house, only to find her in a plush towel laying on her bed with her eyes closed. "It must have been a relaxing bathe this evening." Amelia's eyes shot open at the sound of Devemith's voice. Her heart sped up, there was so much she wanted to say before he left her for good. "Your father wanted me to tell you to sell the plantation, and escape to England with a new name." Amelia lain unreponsive. "He doesn't want you to marry anyone around here." Amelia nodded, sitting up. Her eyes fixated to her own reflection. "With that being say, I bid you adeu, Miss Amelia." He didn't want to leave her, but his contract is up, he must return.

"Devenith."

Devenith turned back around to see tears rolling down her face. The moment he locked eyes with her, he was infront of her in a heartbeat. Before his mouth crashed on to hers, he heard a subtle whisper. ** "Make love to me."**

_**"Spare me, Sebastian." Ciel was reddened by the story. "Skip forward." Sebastian chuckled. "Of course, My Lord."**_

Devenith was sure suprised. For a human, she could hold her own in a hot mess with a demon.

"England.." Amelia looked out into the sea, many other families surrounded her. This was one of the first boats to London this morning. The dock bells rang as the ship sailed into the harbor. Amelia turned to face Devenith with sad eyes. Her hair and clothes whipping around her in the harsh winds. "So, this is goodbye, Devenith?" Her reply was only a nod. She ran forward to embrace her lover one last time.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you love me, Devenith. And I know you're shocked that i'm only a human." Amelia eyes lit up at Devenith's widened. She was thrilled that she knew him so well. Smiling she pulled his face down to hers, swearing to make this a kiss he'll rememeber for an eternity. Devenith immediatly responded by placing his hands on her hips, pulling her into him. Their tongues swirled together in a passionate lip-lock. As Amelia pulled away, she saw for the first time his demonic eyes. "Remember me." Amelia turned around. "That's all I ask of you."

A gust of wind swirled behind her, and it was only natural for her to feel his presence dissapear from her. Turning around, she saw black feathers scattered across the ground. Picking one up, she ran it under her nose. "It's smells like you."

"Hurry up, lass! Don't wanna leave you behind!" The shiips captian called out to her. She whipped around and sprinted to the boat, the feather firmly in her grip. "I will never forget you, Devenith Francine."

...

Ciel yawned. Sebastian buttoned up his shirt, and he crawled into the center of the bed after removing his eye patch. "Do you still love her, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired, almost falling alseep.

"Yes, I do."


	2. Chapter 2

"EXTRA! EXTRA! THE VAMPIRE OF LONDON STRIKES AGAIN!"

Ciel, closely followed by Sebastian, trotted into London. They walked along the mild heat, civillans bustling past them, going about their day. Sebastian had informed Ciel prior that Scotland Yard had already removed the bodies from the scene, so there was only one place to go. They took an allyway to engage on one of London's back streets, where no ordinary man dare to tread. '**UNDERTAKER'.**

Sebastian promtly opened the door for his master, as they both stepped into the dark parlor. Ciel took his leave to sit on one of the coffins to the left, as the Undertaker himself emerged half a second later from a conceled room on the right.

"Ciel, it's been awhile!" The Undertaker asked, tilting his head to the side. "Hasn't it?" Ciel narrowed his gaze. "I suppose, but you know why we're here." The Undertaker laughed hauntedly. "Always straight to the point, no time for idle chat." He paused to shove a lid off a coffin. "But what whould be expected of the Queen's Guard Dog? Hmmm?"

Ciel walked near the coffin, scutinizing it. "Tell me." The Undertaker walked around behind Ciel. "Well, it's interesting really." The man lightly drug his fingernail on the nape of the Earls neck. "Each victim has had not other puncture wounds, except the two small holes here." THe Undertaker pricked his nail twice on Ciel's collar. "And yet, each person was drained of their living liquid." The Undertaker walked back around, to be facing both the Earl and his butler.

"But the information released to the press? They said specifically, _'nearly drained'_." Ciel pressed. The Undertaker just laughed. "Relativly speaking? You're right. They are nearly drained, but you go ahead and try to live with less that a pint of blood left." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the corpse. "So they had the chance to survive, had they been near a house." The butler mused. "They all died of hypothermia. Extreme blood loss, leads to muscle failure, which eventually leads to death. No blood, no insulation, no one around."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "That makes no bloody sense!" The Undertaker laughed lightly at his un-noticed pun. "Why not just drain them completely of their blood?" The Undertaker walked to his bookshelf. "You're not very well informed of Vampire Lore, are you?" He searched quietly before pulling out a dust-covered book. "Here you are then. One of the many old tales is 'Vampire's cannot drink the blood of the dead.' So, nartually, killing someone by drinking them dry is out of the question." Ciel took the book from the grey clad man. "Anything else?" Ciel asked dryly.

"Actually, yes" The Undertaker fished around in his robes before pulling out a small plastic bag. "Find out if this has any significant meaning, won't you?"

What was handed to the butler, left his speachless.

"A faux, ebony feather?"

...

"Stop it, Amelia! This could be seen as an act of treason with our own kind!"

A tall man with shoulder-lenght dark brown hair, deep green eyes, and a tanned skin tone chastized the younger woman as soon as she walked into the castle-like estate hidden in the woods.

"_**Our **_kind?" Amelia's icy blue eyes hardened. "I am not one of you! I didn't ask for this Louis!" Amelia walked, briskly, up to the man that was talking down at her. "I refuse do to as you do, because I am not like you." Amelia talked with a chill that would make any human tremble, but they were not humans.

"Face it, Lestat gave you this gift-"

"Curse." Amelia interrupted Louis.

"Curse before he died. He wanted you to carry out his name." Louis finished, following the newest addition to her room.

"I do not want his name. I do not want his race. I do not want this life!" Amelia shouted before she reached her destination, her room, and slammed the door in Louis's face. Her hands, absent-mindedly traveled to the pendant she had dipped in silver to preserve it. _His feather. He would be so ashamed of my actions._ Sighing, Amelia came to the realization of what she must do.

Getting out her stationary set, she began to write a letter addressed to her hunter. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"I'm sorry, Louis." She knew he heard it. "I never wanted to become a Vampire."

...

"YOUNG MASTER! This letter came for you, yes it did!" Mei-Rin screamed before charging into Ciel's office. Sebastian gave her a pointed look, before Ciel gave a dismissve wave and gestured for his maid to come forward. Mei-Rin handed him the letter, before leaving.

"What a joke." Ciel spoke seeing the seal. It was the Queen's classic emblem, only the wax was black instead of red. Ciel flipped it over for Sebastian to see, who only raised a delicate eye brow in question. Ciel then tore into the envelope without hesitation. He read the contense aloud:

_"Greetings to you, ever-lively Ciel Phantomhive. I have come to realize my presence has become a nuisance to you and Her Majesty, so I offer this one chance. Allow me to come by your manor tomorrow. Ask me whatever questions you like, and hear me out. Then, when the day expires, please take my life."_

Ciel paused looking up at Sebastian.

_"After you learn of me, you will understand my desire to die. I will come by nearing midday using the name 'Savannah Hiero'. All will be explained then. Prepare for me, Ciel. Until tomorrow."_

Sebastian reached out for the note, rereading its contense. But that was not what had him intreagued. The scent on this letter was familar somehow.

"My, my." Ciel mused, tipping the envelope upside down. "At least she's consistant."

Falling slowly was, infact, another faux, ebony feather.

I'm sorry for the terribly short second chapter! :/ I'll make it up to you!


End file.
